


Fantay, Just A Fantasy

by PlainJaneIsAVampire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiding and abetting a known felon, Applying the hand brake, Arguing with Henry Longfellow, Arm-wrestle with your one-eyed vessel, Audition your hand puppet, Backstroke roulette, Badgering the witness, Barking up the wrong tree, Battling the purple-headed yogurt slinger, Bleed the weed, Buff the banana, Butter the corn, Combing the hair on your bald pig Sally, Fantasy, M/M, Too ridiculous, Working the Wrench, adjusting the antenna, euphamisms for masturbating, i can't, petting the hamster, self pleasure, spanking the monkey, yanking the sock monkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJaneIsAVampire/pseuds/PlainJaneIsAVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a (very) short Stiles self-love fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantay, Just A Fantasy

//Thanks to the lovely @HisAlphaHale and dedicated to them as well. Not my best but [shrugs]  
Stiles strokes his cock repetitively as he slips completely into the fantasy.  
\-------------Into Stiles' brain we go-----------  
"YoDerek." Stiles smirked at Derek (@HisAlphaHale) he had been dancing on the man's nerves for hours, teasing and testing him. This was the seventh YoDerek that had slipped through his lips in the past hour. It was also the final straw. Derek growled, his eyes flashing red as he shoved Stiles, face first against the tree. Derek was always just barely gentle enough to make sure Stiles escaped hard. Stiles groaned quietly, his still clothed half hard penis brushing against the tree bark.

"You take such pleasure in disrespecting me, Stiles." Derek growled in his ear. Stiles shuddered, the whispering warmth of Derek's breath making him weak at the knees. The only thing keeping him standing at this point was Derek, holding his against the tree. Stiles moaned and wriggled, searching for friction, and the force holding him up became stronger. Derek snarled and Stiles' breath caught in his throat.

"Now, smart ass, I think you need to be punished." Stiles could feel Derek's steely gaze of him as he replied. "Thought you liked my ass smart." He wiggled his ass, the ass in question, which Derek smacked. Stiles moaned, loudly, and Derek smirked. "Liked that, did you?"

"Y- You /know/ I did, YoDerek." Stiles smirked. 

"Well then, Stiles, let's see if you enjoy this as much." Derek grinned and pulled Stiles' pants and underwear down. He smacked first Stiles' left ass cheek, then the right. Each smack sent Stiles rubbing against the tree, which was an interesting mix of sensations, to say the least. His scrapes from the bark hurt even as the roughness gave him his desperately needed friction. He whimpered, ass burning from what must be the fiftieth smack even as Derek's voice informed him it was the fifth. Tears burned his eyes, the sensations overwhelming him and-

he was back on the couch, coming his brains out over his own fist. Stiles screamed in the throes of his release, wishing it had been more than a simple fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with a euphemism for masturbation? Also? I used http://www.dribbleglass.com/subpages/euphemisms.htm for those euphemisms in the tags.


End file.
